Guardian
by Fliptail27
Summary: This is an AU where Magnus Bane gets fostered into Alec Lightwood's family. The family is the picture of perfection...on the outside. Alec Lightwood wants nothing more than to protect Magnus from the evil that rests in his family. Will he be able to save Magnus? Or will Magnus save Alec?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure: I do not own these characters simply the plot line I have subjected them to. Reviews would be appreciated and ideas or future things you might want to see would be welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Magnus Bane felt as if his whole entire life has been ruined. His entire family was taken from him in the coarse of one stupid decision. Some drunk idiot decided to drive himself home, one stormy evening. He hit Magnus' parents, killed them instantly, and was able to walk away to serve jail time. Magnus could close his eyes and remember every detail about them. His mother had the most lovely heart-shaped face, defined cheek bones, glimmering golden eyes, creamy and flawless caramel colored skin, inky black hair that fell in wavy tendrils around her face and a smile that could light up the whole entire room. She always smelled of cherry blossoms and old books. His father had strong green eyes, a chiseled jawline and full lips. His hair was always kept extraordinarily short, cropped closely to his head. His parents had the easy sort of relationship that was a joy to watch. They would randomly begin dancing to the music only each other could hear in the most unlikely of places. But all that was gone now, ripped violently away. Now Magnus was 16 years old and being fostered into a new family. He had to uproot his entire life in the middle of high school. Magnus didn't even feel like himself. He didn't have on his flamboyant clothes, glittery make-up or his charming personality. He gazed at the Lightwood property with much trepidation. The mansion was made out of misfitted stones with driftwood accents. The home seemed to be light and airy. It was difficult to get to, as it was cut off from the road by a lush forest all around. Magnus took a very deep breath as he began his new journey.

Alec Lightwood was similarly 16 years of age. His family seemed perfect on the outside. His father, Robert, was an influential politician who was on the fast track to success. His mother, Maryse, was a stay-at-home Mom who kept the mansion looking spotless and delivered dinner at 6 o'clock everyday. His sister, Isabelle, was a dancing prodigy. His adoptive brother, Jace, was a star athlete. His youngest brother, Max, was a genius. However, this was just what the world saw. Alec saw a monster and the people he needed to protect.

Magnus was just about to knock on the door when it unexpectedly opened in front of him. There stood a tall, lean muscled youth with wavy black hair and startling blue eyes. He wore a fitted black tee-shirt, a black leather jacket and distressed blue jeans.

"I'm Alec." the boy said. "You can just put your stuff here for a sec. I want to talk to you alone. Take a walk with me?" Magnus just nodded numbly. This boy standing in front of him was gorgeous. Alec began briskly walking off towards the woods. Magnus set his items down where Alec indicated and sped off behind him. Alec walked deep in the woods, completely losing sight of the house. As they walked, Magnus noted Alec's posture began to relax. Before he was as straight as a rail, but here in the woods he seemed to be completely at home. I was rather strange.

Alec stopped and spun quickly on Magnus, then took a deep breath. "First I want to say how sorry I am that this happened to you." Alec began, with a sincere look in his sky blue eyes. "I want to warn you, being fostered into my family is not a blessing. My father has a bit of a temper, and he can get violent rather quickly. I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to protect you. You don't have to be afraid when I am around, but you have to let me help you. The rules of the house are simple: always be home before six. Dinner is always at precisely six o'clock every evening. Always be respectful to father, answer with yes sir and no sir, and be sure to look him in the eye when he is talking to you. Know that you can always ask me for anything. Are you good at anything?" Alec asked rather abruptly.

"I...I'm pretty good at the piano." Magnus replied hesitantly. This was a lot to take in.

"Good. Make sure you play that up. Dad likes his children to be prodigies." Alec snorted derisively. "C'mon we need to get back."Alec walked back the way they had come. Magnus' mind was spinning. He didn't know what to feel but was thankful he was only supposed to be here for a few weeks.

Alec got within view of the house when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Shit! Dad's home and we are not in the house." Anxiety filled Alec's voice yet his face remained emotionless. This was a perplexing thought to Magnus but he figured he should save it for some other time. Alec picked up his pace and got to the house, before he opened the door he took a few deep breaths. He turned a gave Magnus a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Then he opened the door and strode in.

"Magnus welcome to our home. Why don't you go ahead into the dining room? I need to speak with Alexander for a moment." Robert said. He was a tall man with stern features, it seemed to Magnus as if a black pit resided in the man's eyes. He looked like a man that you wouldn't want to cross. Magnus looked warily at Alec, who gave the slightest of nods, so small in fact that Magnus may have imagined it. He left anyway and proceeded to where the voices were coming from. As soon as Magnus was out of ear shot, Robert rounded on Alec. "Where were you?" Robert asked in a deep voice. The tone of voice Robert always used when he was really pissed off. Alec was so done for later.

"I wanted to show Magnus the grounds and give him a tour." Alec answered immediately in an emotionless tone.

"Did you even think about what would have happened if you were late for dinner? Did you think at all? No! Of course you didn't. You never think." Robert heaved a deep sigh in a attempt to control his temper. "We will talk more later." he promised.

Alec and Robert went and joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. Alec went and sat by Magnus. Magnus started to reach for a roll before Alec bumped his knee under the table, then bowed his head. Magnus followed suit.

"Lord please bless this food to our use and us in thy name. This we ask in Christ's name. Amen." Robert said.

"Amen." everyone murmured afterwards. Robert started with a dish, Maryse with another, then the dishes were passed around the table clockwise. No one ate until everyone was served. On the outside it was the perfect family.

 _I am so going to get it after dinner._ Alec thought. _Was this new guy really worth it? He is fairly attractive though. No, what am I doing? I can't be attracted to him, he's a guy. Dad would murder me._

"Alexander?" Robert bellowed finally drawing Alec out of his distracting thoughts. "I asked you a question, Alexander." Robert said forcefully.

"Sorry sir. I didn't hear it." Alec said.

"If everyone would excuse us, Alexander and I need to have a discussion." Robert then rose and Alec followed, shoulders set and back straight. Robert led him to his office just like usual. Alec entered first and Robert closed the door, effectively shutting off Alec's only escape route. "What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" Robert growled.

"Nothing." Alec answered.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me now."

"It was nothing, sir." Alec answered again with a quiver to his voice.

"I didn't raise my son to lie to me. I also didn't raise you to be late for dinner. I didn't raise you to be this damn disrespectful!" Robert was shouting now. He raised his fist and knocked the breath out of Alec. The blows kept raining down on Alec's pitiful frame and a muffled grunt followed. Robert was careful he knew where to hit to cause the most pain with minimum lasting damage and little chance of being seen. Alec just conjured pictures of his siblings to fight the pain. It was for them that he willingly suffered. When the punishment finally ended, Alec walked with a straight back to his own room. Once he had his door securely closed he gave in to the terror. He simply pulled off his shirt, curled into a ball and waited for the violent shaking to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus looked around his new room. It was rather plain yet cozy. It had a bed made with tight corners, a desk with a lamp and simple wardrobe that would never fit all of his outfits. He missed all of his posters and artwork that used to adorn his room. They were all packed away for now, though he highly doubted Robert Lightwood would approve of his choices. But he had to remind himself that he didn't care, he wasn't going to be here for very long anyway. He did feel bad that he had clearly gotten Alec into trouble. The guilt gnawed at him until he felt as if he would go stir crazy. He had to see Alec, he didn't know what he was going to say yet but he had to see him.

Alec was laying in his bed and listening to music when he heard a knock on the door. Alec got up and opened the door intrigued. He didn't even bother throwing on a shirt. He opened the door and found Magnus staring quite openly at his corded chest that was covered in ugly black, blue, purple and yellow bruises.

Alec flushed. "Uh sorry...I'll put on a shirt." Alec was extremely embarrassed he hated it when people saw his bruises seeing them as weakness.

Magnus finally regained his senses. "Oh no darling, I'm sorry for staring however you really are rather hot." Magnus stated bluntly causing Alec to flush a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Uh...wh-what do you mean? Are you...?"

"I go both ways depending on the person." Magnus said nonchalantly.

"Don't let father hear you say that." Alec said seriously shifting so he faced away from the distracting form of Magnus. "Find yourself a nice girl until you get out of this hell hole."

"Alexander I'm sorry." Magnus put a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec jumped at the touch, spun around and was against a wall before Magnus even registered what happened.

"I don't like to be touched." Alec muttered apologetically.

"I see." Magnus said. "Well I am just going to have to get to know you better to avoid future mistakes." Magnus smiled and sat on the edge of Alec's bed, crossing his ankles delicately. Alec was stunned he saw no pity in Magnus' gorgeous golden eyes. Pity was one thing that Alec hated above all.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked uncertainly.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Honestly Alexander you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Magnus tried to smile reassuringly.

"Well first thing you need to know is I hate being called Alexander. Only call me that in front of my father." Alec responded firmly.

"As you wish, Alec. Though I rather think Alexander suits you." Magnus said thoughtfully.

"So what else do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do? Not what your father wants you to do, but what you actually enjoy doing." Magnus asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Magnus nodded eagerly. "I like to write." Alec admitted shyly.

"Ooooh...What do you like to write?" Magnus asked enthusiastically.

"Poetry, dramas...things like that." Alec said quietly. Growing more embarrassed by the second.

"I see. So you use your writing to express the thoughts you feel you can't show anyone." Magnus stated, his voice held a tinge of sadness that was almost imperceptible. Almost, Alec still caught it mistaking the true sadness for pity.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Alec said rather emotionlessly. His features closing off, a mask of indifference replacing his lively features. Magnus frowned not comprehending the sudden change in Alec's features.

"Did I do something wrong?" Magnus asked sincerely.

"No it's fine. I just don't really do the _sharing feelings thing._ I'm sorry but its just what I do. You should go to bed, Magnus. We have school tomorrow. A word of advice before you go? Learn to stop speaking your mind. It will only get you, subsequently me into trouble."

"Alec you don't have to protect me and I am NOT afraid of your father. I don't see why we can't just go to the cops."

"Yes I do have to protect you. I won't let anyone else get hurt. Father has many friends on the police force. We tried to go to the cops once. He said it was a big prank then my arm got broken _during soccer practice._ I already told you there is nothing you can do." Alec said with such finality that Magnus was a bit shaken at his resolve.

"Alright Alec I will see you tomorrow morning." Magnus said. With that he left to go back to his very generic looking room. The level of hostility that Alec had to go through from his own parents, he couldn't even imagine. His parents always supported him no matter what. He needed to come up with a plan to get Alec to open up to him. Alexander Gideon Lightwood needed a white knight in glittering armor and Magnus Bane needed a distraction from his destroyed family. They needed each other and Magnus was determined to save Alec from himself. Magnus fell into a fitful sleep full of bittersweet dreams of his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update for so little action, however I think it's a cute chapter. Anyway the next chapter will be much more actiony, I promise. As always reviews would be kindly appreciated!**

Alec woke up half an hour before his family like usual. He sat up in bed but was immediately shoved back into the mattress from the pain lancing through his side. This was going to be an uncomfortable day. Alec made for his bathroom and tended his wounds. He took a scalding hot shower then perfected his indifferent face. He then went about the task of awakening the rest of his siblings. When he arrived at the guest bedroom he was astounded to see Magnus was already awake and he looked perfect. He had light gold eyeliner on to bring out the gold in his eyes. His hair was arranged to swoop ever so perfectly and his caramel skin was positively glowing. He had on a rather tightly fitted shirt with skinny jeans that Alec doubted his father would approve of, but he might be okay since he is new. Alec figured he would just talk to Magnus about it later. Besides it looked fantastic on him.

"Good morning Alec." Magnus said sweetly. "Are you ready for a most interesting day?"

"Uh...What do you mean?" Alec asked nervously.

"I mean that it's my first day of school." Magnus responded with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh of course." Alec said flushing lightly. Magnus grinned but didn't say anything to his darling in distress. Alec shook his head to clear distracting thoughts away. He moved on to awaken the rest of his family. Eventually everyone was prepared for school. Alec drove in his silver camero. Izzy owned her own candy apple red mustang and Jace had a blue jeep, however they generally car-pooled to school. As they drove, Magnus noted changes in demeanor. Izzy removed her jacket to reveal a plunging neckline and fixed her hair from a tight bun to a flowing mane of inky black silk. Jace relaxed and actually put his feet up on the dashboard. Everyone took a deep breath of freedom, except for Alec. He scowled when Jace put his feet up, but decided to let it go.

The Lightwood family pulled up to Idris Prepatory Academy, still a bit early. "Okay I will see you all at 5, don't be late!" Alec called after his disappearing siblings. Soon it was just Magnus and him left by the car. "Come on, I'll take you to the main office so you can get your schedule." Alec started off towards the airy campus. After several twists and turns they reached a lovely building with a sign hung over the door stating main office just like the old inns. The pair walked in to find a room full of light with a friendly looking woman with blonde hair sitting and typing away happily. "Excuse me." Alec said politely.

"Alexander Lightwood! What a surprise to see you. And who is this with you?" The woman asked.

"This is Magnus. He is staying with my family for the time being and is starting school here." Alec answered for Magnus.

"I see. Well I suppose we will just put him in the same classes as you so you can make sure he gets to where he needs to go." She exclaimed happily.

"Great. Come on Magnus we don't want to be late for class." Alec said briskly. Alec began walking off to another building.

"So whats our first class?" Magnus asked lightly.

"First we have AP English, then we go to gym class. After that is creative writing and lunch. The final class of the day is AP Algebra." Alec recited.

"You only have four classes in the day?" Magnus asked confused.

"Yeah we have block scheduling here so when the semester changes we will get an entirely new set of classes."

"Oh. Well that's going to be different." Magnus said quietly.

After an entirely confusing walk they arrived at the appointed classroom. Alec made a bee line for the middle of the room and picked a seat, Magnus sat right next to him. Alec quickly filled Magnus in that they were currently studying poetry. Other students began to filter in. They all appeared incredibly snooty in Magnus' opinion.

A pretty red headed girl sat on the other side of Alec and leaned forward. "Hey Alec who's your friend?"

"This is Magnus. Magnus this is Clary Morganstern."

"Hello." Magnus said quietly studying her. She had a very down to earth style. Ripped jeans, an olive green t-shirt with an artistic looking vest. The shirt matched her eyes wonderfully. Clary looked like she was about to continue the conversation when their teacher walked in. He was an older man with a very knowledgeable look in his eyes.

"My name is Mr. Starkweather. I say this because we have a new student in our class. Magnus is it?" the teacher said.

"Here." Magnus said raising his hand.

"Ah yes. Well Magnus we are currently working on Emily Dickinson and Macbeth. If you need any help feel free to ask any of your class mates." Mr. Starkweather said kindly.

The class was rather easy for Magnus because he had already read Macbeth. It was one of his favorite Shakespearean plays. Dickinson was a whole other story but Alec seemed to have an affinity for the morbid poems and helped clarify anything he didn't understand. The class worked quite differently than a normal school. The students were free to work on their own pace or in a group. The teacher floated about the room making sure people stayed on task and clarified any questions. Magnus actually liked the accountability of the individual instead of the boring normal class room. After class, Magnus was able to converse more with Clary. He found that she was a rather enjoyable spitfire. She didn't seem like most of these other snobs and could easily see why Alec and her were friends. Clary left them when they got to the gym.

Alec, it turns out, was very good at soccer. Magnus was coordinated enough not to get killed while playing but not nearly as good as Alec was. Jace was also in the class, but he was on the opposing team. Many times Alec and Jace toppled over each other to crash hard into the ground then erupt in giggles. After gym was over, Alec and Magnus went to creative writing. This was a class that Magnus wanted to go to. Not because he wanted to write, he wanted to see Alec in his element. The class was simply given a prompt and told to turn the paper in the next day. Today's prompt was to write a short story about your favorite person. Magnus immediately knew he wanted to write something about Alec, however Magnus wasn't great at creative writing. A half an hour later, Magnus was still staring at his blank page. He glanced over at Alec who was furiously writing with the most adorable crinkle in eyebrows. He looked like he was on his 8th page. Magnus loved the way he could loose himself in the writing, then it dawned on him that he could write about that.

Lunch came about, Magnus and Alec got their gourmet food and sat down at a table full of people. At the table, Jace and Clary sat very close together. They were obviously dating to Magnus. Izzy and some other boy were also obviously dating. The boy had short brown hair, glasses and an extremely nerdy tee shirt. Alec must have been the fifth wheel. Well Magnus was just going to have to see what he could do about that, Alec's father be damned.

"Magnus this is Simon." Alec said indicating the the nerdy boy next to Izzy.

"Hello Simon, I am Magnus Bane." Magnus said with his award winning smile.

"Uh hey. So you're new huh?" Simon said giving a shy smile on his own, of course in was no where near Magnus' beauty but it was still a nice jester.

"Magnus is actually staying with us." Izzy interjected with a smile, "Given his fashion tastes I think he is going to fit in perfectly with our family!" Magnus noticed a faint crease appear in Alec's perfect eyebrows. It was rather subtle and Magnus would have missed it completely if he hadn't been staring straight at Alec.

"Well thank you Izzy. I do try." Magnus said with a grin.

"Now if only you could impart some of your genius to Alec." Izzy said smacking Alec lightly on the back. Alec smiled at her but in his gorgeous blue eyes Magnus could see the internal screaming. Alec shuddered almost imperceptibly from the touch. It appears he hadn't told his family not to touch him.

Lunch ended quickly and everyone went their separate ways. Alec and Magnus headed to AP Algebra which was the most boring class to ever be, in Magnus' opinion. Still the day mercifully ended. Alec and Magnus were headed to Alec's locker.

"Um so everyone has an activity they are doing right now until 4:30 so I guess you can just hang out on the bleachers or in the locker room until Jace and I are finished with soccer practice." Alec said apologetically.

"That's alright darling. I'll go grab a book from the library and chill in the locker room." Magnus said with a heart stompingly beautiful smile.

Magnus went to the library and grabbed his favorite book without even thinking, A Mid Summer Night's Dream. He checked it out and went to the locker room's just to relax until Alec was done. Upon arrival Magnus found Alec's things just resting against a bench. Curiosity overcame Magnus and he looked in Alec's backpack for the story he was writing so viscously in class. He pulled it out and began to read it. It looked like Alec had decided to make the whole paper one huge metaphor instead of actually saying who he was describing. The language was all focused on a cat. What caught Magnus off guard was glittering golden eyes, much like his own. No Alexander couldn't have been describing Magnus could he. The more Magnus read the more he was certain that Alec had written the paper on him. This was a new development, he didn't think that Alec had taken a liking to him THAT much. Magnus was now certain that he had to do something to save his poor soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec lay in his bed, listening to music, after dinner. He was going over in his mind everything he needed to do for the next four weeks, making sure he had a plan for it all. His pain had abated and now sent waves of pain only when pressure was applied. Alec hoped Magnus had a decent first day, forgetting that he was supposed to talk to Magnus about his choice in clothing. With all that concluding he relaxed into fantasizing about glittering golden eyes that held so much emotion. A knock on his door interrupted his current thought process. Alec stood and opened it to find Magnus walking into his room. Magnus closed the door and locked it wordlessly.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Alec asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"Hush." Magnus whispered back, then leaned forward and captured Alec's lips with his own. The kiss was slow, sweet and gentle, but thoroughly confusing for Alec. However, it did feel amazing. The kiss lingered for several heartbeats before Magnus pulled away.

"I'm sorry if that was a bit forward, but I had to try. It was sort of driving me insane." Magnus explained, giving an impish grin.

"Hush." Alec repeated, leaning forward to kiss Magnus once more, slightly more passionately. He walked Magnus backwards to the bed continuing to kiss more and more of Magnus. Alec moved down and placed a few simple kisses on Magnus' neck, making him groan. Alec and Magnus settled into a comfortable silence simply staring into each other's eyes, trying to nail down the fathomless colors. Alec's door rattled as someone tried to open it.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Open this fucking door this instant." Robert boomed, banging on the door with his fists.

"Shit." Alec cursed under his breath. "Here get in the closet and please don't make a sound." Alec looked like a deer caught in the headlights: eyes wide, slightly shaking and a look of panic stealing over his handsome features. Magnus just shut the door to the closet when Alec opened his own door. Robert answered him with a punch to his already bruised ribs, causing Alec to stumble back and fall on the floor. His vision was spotted with black dots as unimaginable pain wracked his weak body. Robert was positively shaking with rage as he closed Alec's door.

"You have one chance to explain what you were doing in here. You know there are NO locked doors in my house." Robert growled.

"I wasn't d-doing anything." Alec stuttered, knowing that no explanation he could come up would do anything but make this situation worse.

Robert growled again and pulled back like he was going to kick Alec but stopped. "Shit your ribs. Fine remove your fucking shirt and turn around." Robert snapped making to remove his belt. Alec sighed and obeyed, tossing his shirt away like it was offensive. Alec almost cried out loud when the first blow hit his exposed back, causing pain to radiate through his entire body. "Quiet Alexander, you wouldn't want your siblings to walk in." After that Alec was completely silent, even though he felt like screaming until his throat turned raw. It was quick, only five blows total. Robert replaced his belt and took a few calming breaths. "Talk to Magnus about his clothes, and buy him new ones. No one from the Lightwood house is going to be walking around like a manwhore. I give you leave to miss dinner tomorrow night in order to fix it." With that Robert turned and stalked out.

Magnus emerged from the closet and Alec was crawling his way onto his bed, wincing in pain. "Oh Alec baby, I'm so sorry. I seem to only hurt you."

"It's okay, doesn't hurt that much." Alec said with a strained voice. "You can go."

"Alec would you just shut up and let me take care of you." Magnus said with an air of finality. "Stay here, I will be right back. And don't worry I will be careful not to get caught."

Alec laid on his bed, willing himself not to spiral into a breakdown. Magnus didn't need to see that. Magnus reappeared a few minutes later with a bowl and some towels in hand, smelling strongly of herbs. "What's that?"

"My mother was a bit of a home remedy-ist. So she taught me a few things, this should help with the pain and speed healing. From what it looks like, you're going to need a quick healing. Now to do this I'm going to need to touch your back, so I will apologize in advance. However, I promise it will feel a lot better." Magnus laid a warm cloth over half his back, a second following quickly to get what he couldn't reach. The warmth oozed into the wounds and immediately the sharp pain was beginning to ebb. "How does that feel?"

"Better. You're really good at this." Alec said with relief.

"Thank you, I actually want to become a doctor." Magnus said, re soaking the cloth and reapplying them. Magnus then began fervently mixing some kind of paste in another bowl.

"You'll be a good one. What's that?" Alec asked looking at the odd mixture.

"This is for your bruised ribs." Magnus said holding up some bandages. "So I guess we are going shopping tomorrow huh?"

"Yep, though it's gotta be better than dinner." Alec said making a face.

Once the mixture was fully finished to Magnus' satisfaction, he looked back to Alec seeing him shake. "Baby, why do you do this to yourself?"

"To save everyone else, it's only me. The others don't even know. I mean they know he has a temper but only think he yells. I can handle my own suffering, but when it comes to others I can't handle it." Alec replied, closing his eyes.

"What happens when you graduate?"

"I don't know." Alec mumbled. Magnus slowly reached out and touch Alec's hair. He slowly began to pet and run this hands through Alec's curly locks.

"Is this okay?"

"Mhmm. It's kinda nice." Alec relaxed and the two stayed like that for at least half an hour. After Alec's back was treated, Magnus did his ribs. He applied the thick paste, then wrapped them in fresh bandages. "So what's my prognosis?"

"I think you should be healed up in a few days. Come see me, after your shower so I can put more paste on and change your bandages. Honestly Alec, I don't know why you weren't bandaging them up before. The compression helps and it would have padded them from uncomfortable jostles." Magnus sighed and shook his head. He kissed Alec's forehead and retreated to his own room. Magnus had horrible nightmares all night, he needed to protect his little blue eyed babe.


End file.
